Battle of the Take of RuneScape
The Battle of the Take of RuneScape was a dispute between the forces of evil and the remaining members of the dissolved King's Order. The battle lasted four years, while searching everyone of the evil commanders and capturing them in a time vortex, ending with King Andrew's last stand, in which he sacrificed himself in order to capture the King of Ukur. The First Year In the first year of war, the vampyres started minor attacks at the great cities and started killing many guards and potential warriors. Minor battles also raged outside the cities, with many dead warriors being revived by the necromancers of Hecubah, the evil necromantress, reducing the forces of RuneScape even more. At the same time, The Paladius, a mystical armour was being created. Only the fastest of the warriors could support the speed of the boots and gauntlets and carry the mighty Lighting Spear (Passed down from generation to generation until now) and the Paladin's Family Shield. This warrior really didn't existed, so the armour was enchanted to be auto-sufficient. The armour went into battle, defeating many of the opposing forces, and giving RuneScape the time it needed to recover itself. The Second Year After one year of minimal battles started the real fight, all forces of Morytania charged. The Black Knights also charged, an unready RuneScape was at seconds of it's major disgrace, when a young magician teleported every combatant to the Wilderness, this boy, whose name was Dionysius (currently known as The Wise Old Man) saw the attack from his home in Varrock, and then he sent a message to his good friend Andrew, King of RuneScape, to inform him about the battle, he then came to a tent looking for the Gypsy, an adult woman that could control time, for her help, they decided to revive the King's Order, the scrapped out project that King Andrew proposed, and they went to the war. At that point many White Knights were lost, but the Paladius was still fighting, so they started to fight also, the first one to be found was the Leader of the Black Knights, who was in direct battle, he was still very powerful, so they decided to trap him in time, and they did that with the others too. The Third Year This was the worst year for the evil group, Dionysius fought one-on-one with Hecubah and her necromancers, the necromancers were burned down to ashes by the red and blue flames that Dionysius fired, and after this massacre he defeated Hecubah and the Gypsy trapped her before she escaped, the same thing happened to Iban, although he was the weakest, he still had the favor of Zamorak, so he was also trapped. Despite this year being good to the good side, the Paladius armour was dominated by the evil, and it began attacking the White Knights, watching this, Andrew fought the armour and split all its parts, then he ordered to bury those parts in a mountain, where no body could find them. The Fourth Year In this year the war finally ended, Drakan was chased to his castle in Morytania and captured, in the same place the King's Last Stand was fought The King's Last Stand King Andrew fought the King of Ukur in the basement of the castle of Morytania, their fight lasted 8 days and 7 nights, in the last night the king used the most dangerous spell, called Blast of the Soul, in which the caster shot a highly devastating beam from its chest, and then he dies, he knew he must have used that spell in that time, that spell was granted by the three gods only to a responsible person, after this, he didn't killed his opponent, instead he teleported him to the time vortex. Aftermath and other related events in the future All the country wore black clothes, their first, and best, king had died at the early age of 43, even the White Knights looked like Black Knights, a new king was elected by popular voting, and the King's Order reconstructed, the country returned to it's peace. in 1998 the vortex crashed, and the evil ones were free again, the Ukurians launched an attack to all the countries of the world, making a massive emigration of children and women to RuneScape, where King Edgard London, Father of Casio, Uncle of King Lance and Treo, opened the Lumbridge School,the Varrock High School of Fighting Arts (better known as Varrock School), the Al-Kharidian School, and the Royal School of Falador for new immigrants to study. In Year 2006, the evil ones proposed to make another war to take RuneScape, this time they failed in 5 Weeks, With the Leader of the Black Knights killed, Iban and the Ukurian King resigned and went back to a normal life, Hecubah escaped (but was later chased down and killed by Drakan) and Drakan admitted he lost, but kept fighting alone, until his sons expelled him from his palace, so he made a peace treaty with King Lance and went to live in the basement of the Draynor Manor, where his brother used to live before he was killed, until the day he could kill his sons. Note: This Fights are part of the Jigo Series plot